


From Overconfidence to Submission

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hilda tries to travel the world to get stronger, only to be stopped in her tracks by the Psychic Sabrina, who shows her where she belongs.
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Touko | Hilda
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	From Overconfidence to Submission

In the world of Pokémon, there were very few people that managed to climb their way to the top. Hilda was one of them, having fought her way through her home region of Unova to stand up against the Elite Four. But thanks to a certain incident, she decided to take a trip to the other regions of the world to try and see if she couldn’t improve herself before she’d tackle the league once more.

That’s how she found herself in Kanto, wiping the floor with the trainers that stood against her. Thanks to her experience and the strength of her mons, every fight was a cakewalk. She literally didn’t need to blink and then the opponent was knocked flat on their butt, leaving her the victor once again. That had happened six times thus far, leading her to challenging the Saffron City Gym…

Only to find herself on the receiving end of a beatdown. She couldn’t hit the Pokémon that the enemy used. Nor could she dodge their attacks, since they always seemed to know where she’d try and dodge. It wasn’t fair! She was good at this sort of stuff, how come she was losing this badly!?

The Gym Leader, Sabrina, sat on her chair during the entire experience. Watching carefully as her Pokémon completely devastated the challenger’s team. Not once closing her eyes. Not once keeping her eyes off the challenger. Not saying a word after offering her challenge.

Hilda found it creepy, and more so as she fell onto her knees, her last Pokémon having fainted and returned to the cozy home inside its ball. “There’s no way this can be real. I have to be dreaming, how could I lose to a girl that doesn’t do anything to command her Pokémon!?” She shouted frustratedly, slamming her fist into the ground.

“...Your recklessness cost you this match.” Finally, Sabrina spoke up. Right as she suddenly appeared at the grounded girl’s side, her eyes glowing brightly as she peered down at her. “If you had tried to keep your mind at ease, I wouldn’t have been able to read you like an open book.” She explained, a slightly dull tone to her voice. “Are all Unovans as reckless and as open to psychic attacks like you?”

The brunette from across the sea grit her teeth as she got back up, reaching to grab the psychic’s collar as a fury burned in her eyes. “Are all psychics jerks like you?!” She shouted at her, more than a little upset at her latest loss.

“How rude.” The Gym Leader muttered as her eyes started glowing, her voice starting to boom as she spoke once more. “Release me.” Her words echoed throughout the girl’s ears, bouncing around in her head as her grip grew weaker and weaker in a matter of seconds.

Once she was forced to let go of the Psychic, Hilda looked at her hands and tried to tighten them, only to find that her mind and her body were not acting as one. “W-What did you do?” She asked, rightfully a little frightened after seeing the full potential of a psychic. Especially considering that there weren’t anybody on par with this girl in her home region.

“I put parts of your brain under a trance. A command will make you do my bidding.” Sabrina explained, her eyes glowing once more. “Sit, pet.” She commanded once more, the volume of her words growing louder within the brunette’s head.

The challenger was quickly forced to take a seat on the cold and hard floor, her fear being swapped out for embarrassment rather quickly as her cheeks filled with a red color. “Stop! I lost, you don’t have to rub it in!” She whined, her attempts to move being stonewalled by her body refusing to listen to her mind.

“You lost, indeed. But because your mind is still filled with undistilled recklessness and abrasiveness towards loss…” The Psychic started explaining, slowly licking one of her fingers as her eyes’ glow turned a little darker. “I can’t help myself from teasing one such as you. Full of pride. Oh so exploitable when facing a superior…”

Hilda glared at the girl that hovered over her, only for her eyes to slowly glow as she looked into them once more. “W-What are you…” She muttered, her head growing heavier as the seconds ticked by. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open…

“Listen, pet. Open your ears and listen to your mistress.” Sabrina started speaking once more, her words holding much power over the brunette’s mind as she kneeled down so that they were at eye level with one another. “Let my voice into your heart, and let it be etched into your soul.”

The challenger’s head started to sway back and forth as she watched those beautiful eyes, her mind closing in on itself. The more she tried to avoid staring into them, the more her mind stopped her thoughts in their tracks. All she could do was stare straight ahead at the beautiful lights, especially as they started to multiply as her eyesight grew blurrier…

“Repeat after me, pet.” The psychic spoke, and the entranced girl nodded in turn. “I am a pet.”

“I am a pet.” Hilda repeated, her eyes growing a little dim.

“I am Mistress’ Pet.” Sabrina said, a hand slowly reaching onto her pet’s bosom, while another sneaked around her back and snuck into her shorts.. Her fingers squeezing into both of those fertile elements of the feminine figure.

“I am Mistress’ Pet…” The brunette muttered in response, a moan slipping out from her lips as her Mistress played with her. She’d resist, but rebellious thoughts like those were quickly turning into nothing more than vapid air inside her head.

“I live to serve.” The psychic stated as she continued this subtle level of stimulus. She didn’t need to go any further. Just build the connection between obedience and pleasure. The rest would come naturally.

“I live to serve…” Hilda repeated once again, her heart pounding just loudly enough that it could be heard by her mistress. It was this loud because of how close she was. How tender it made her feel. Was it because of the hypnosis? Or was it because of something more, something she had been craving? She couldn’t tell. Her mind was barely able to comprehend what a craving was in the first place…

“Sabrina is my world. Sabrina is my everything.” Sabrina concluded, letting go of both the girl’s breast and her ass as she slowly slid her delicate fingers up and along her form, smiling ever slightly as she did so. She’d enjoy the taste of this well-trained body throughout the night, until she could hear the girl scream from the depths of her heart.

“Sabrina is my world. Sabrina is my everything…” The challenger finished, her eyes lighting up ever slightly as her mind started to fill out once more. Not with the thoughts that were broken by the trance, no. By utter devotion towards her Mistress. The glow in her eyes, the hands running across her body, delicately teasing her like the pet that she was…

“Pet. What are you?” This time, the psychic asked a more direct question. One that didn’t have an answer prepared for the one she had mesmerized. But she knew that she could give the answer she wanted to hear. All thanks to how she had filled out her mind with her psychic powers.

Hilda paused, her heart being the only sound in the room as she dwelled on the question. It almost looked like the trance broke for a second as her eyes began to flicker. “I am…” She started speaking, a bit of her usual roughness peeking through…

Only for her eyes to turn into hearts, and for her body to shiver in delight as her Mistress’ hands fell onto her cheeks. “I am Mistress Sabrina’s pet. I live to serve, I live for nobody but her. I desire nothing but her love, until the very end.” She sighed sweetly, the sound of her heart underscoring how thoroughly she had been entranced.

“What a good pet you are.” Sabrina smiled sincerely in return, slowly wrapping her arms around her pet and pulling her into a hug. All so she could plant a couple of rewarding kisses along the nape of her neck, making a spike of passion pulse through her. “Good pets do as their Mistress tells them. Good pets know what their Mistress desires. You understand, don’t you?”

Hilda nodded. She understood completely. Even if her mind didn’t fully comprehend, her body knew what to do. The kisses that she gave her only amplified that knowledge, her body growing warm and ready for anything that her Mistress might command her to do…

The psychic smiled as she let go of her pet, before retreating to her ‘throne’. She spread her legs, and beckoned her pet to come closer. The rest would come naturally, as she turned off her powers and let the trance carry her the rest of the way.

Her pet drooled just a little as she came closer, walking on all fours like the pet that she was. Once she got close to her Mistress, she carefully stuck her head between those wonderful thighs that were waiting for her. She brushed aside her skirt, and bit into her panties and pantyhose at the same time, pulling both down as she felt the scent of her obscured sex wash over her.

The scent was all that her mesmerized brain needed to guide her. She put her lips and her tongue to good work, teasing away at both lips. Not too quickly, as she didn’t wish to agitate the woman she loved above all else, yet not too slowly either, as dragging things out wouldn’t arouse her at all.

Sabrina could feel her nipples brushing up against her top, closing her eyes as she bit into her lip. She could feel every little hair on her body standing up as the teasing licks caused a moan to slip out of her. This… this was why she loved to hypnotize and turn rough-hearted girls into obedient pets that loved her above all else. 

The same recklessness that had caused them to lose was transformed into love and devotion for a girl that they had shown utter disdain for. Passion that caused her to lift her legs up and slowly wrap them around her pet, pushing her deeper into her slit as her own face grew red and warm.

Hilda didn’t just obey the trance that she had been put under. She followed her newly developed feelings for her Mistress. They might seem fake, and they might be suppressing her hatred for the girl that had bested her. But right now, that didn’t matter to her. What mattered was how much love she could pour into every lick. Every single kiss she planted on those cute lips, the ones that she should show her utter devotion to.

Sabrina’s moans were growing rather loud, to the point where she couldn’t stop herself. Though in the back of her mind, as she grew closer and closer to her climax, she had a thought. What if that momentary resistance was genuine, and she only sank under because she hadn’t had enough training?

The thought of nurturing this pet of hers into a proper psychic, given the time, made her more excited than anything else. The idea of having an equal that could potentially match her should the chance arise was utterly engrossing. To the point where juices slowly squirted out of her pussy, prompting the girl between her thighs to stop and slurp up the mess that she thought she had made…

“Pet.” The Mistress spoke once more, and Hilda looked up with her eyes filled with nothing but devotion and love for the one she had submitted her life to. “Listen, and look in to my eyes.”

The time for play was over. The next time Sabrina left the doors to her Gym, she’d have a brand new Psychic by her side. Her partner, successor, and lover… And so much more...


End file.
